


Cheap Bucket

by audible_cookies (orphan_account)



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mind Break, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/audible_cookies
Summary: Chahut decides to play with her toy.
Relationships: Chahut Maenad/Xefros Tritoh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Cheap Bucket

Better hurry up, little thing… you never know when a motherfucker might get hungry.

Chahut watched as the little mutant bronzeblood ran off and onto the escalator. Chahut doubted that cute thing would have the guts to go through with the murder, as with most lowbloods that marvus managed to rope in.

“What do you think, rustie? You think your girl there can take down a goldie?” Chahut asked her extremely terrified and beat up plaything. They’re always so much cuter when they’re scared off their shits. “Hey, I asked you a question.” She cautioned, grabbing her axe and jabbing Xefros with the handle end. 

“Huh- What? Y-yeah, Joey’s a lot, uh, stronger... Then she appears.” His voice wavered. It was entertaining to watch this rustblood attempt to put on a facade of composure. She couldn’t wait to break it. “Is that so?” Chahut smirked. “Or are you putting way too much faith into your matesprit?” Xefros’ face grew red. “We’re not matesprits! O-or moirails, I already have a moirail! We’re just-” He stopped mid sentence, realizing who exactly he was getting heated with and promptly changed his tone. “Friends, we’re just friends.” Chahut placed her huge hand over the significantly smaller troll’s throat. Not hard enough to hurt or cut off oxygen, but enough to cause Xefros to almost have a complete mental breakdown. 

“Don’t get cocky with me, boy. You are fully well aware I can end your pitiful, worthless life in an instant and make it hurt.” Her tone didn’t fit her words, which only made it ten times more unnerving. Xefros nodded silently, avoiding eye contact with the clown. She pulled Xefros closer by the throat, making sure he was alert and looking at her. “Never met such a cowardly, tiny little rustblood. I expect little from your kind, but you’re honestly pathetic. It’s charming.” Chahut purred. She let her grip on Xefros’ throat go, before unexpectedly displaying affection by gently tussling his hair as if they’re good chums. “You are just about the most adorable play thing I've ever had, you know that? Almost too sweet to cull.”

Xefros only tensed up, confused at the sudden compliment. “Uh, Thanks, I guess?” He awkwardly smiled, but it was very obviously forced. “D-does that mean you’ll let me and Joey go?”

“Hmm,” Chahut seemed to actually consider it for a second, only to laugh and immediately burst Xefros’ metaphorical bubble. “Nah, course’ not. That little honeycomb still gotta go through with the game. We clowns don’t joke about killing, as you know.” Chahut picked up Xefros effortlessly and placed him on her lap, coddling him close. “However, I won’t bang you up anymore if you agree to entertain me some other way.” She cooed.

Xefros felt uncomfortable being hugged so closely by a clown, let alone one with such big, *ahem*, assets. “Wait, really?” Xefros looked up at the exceptionally intimidating troll. “Wait, like… What else? I’m really not talented or anything, I-I mean I can kind of sing, but my moirail says my voice really needs some work. I can try? But I mean if you’re gonna cull me if I can’t do it good enough…” Chahut hushed Xefros, pressing her finger to his lips ever so gently. “Oh, sweet pea, you don’t have to be worrying about your think pan with that. I’m sure we can figure something out that will make us both very happy, doesn’t that sound nice?”

It was hard to not be comforted by the clown girl’s soft voice. She could change from being intensely intimidating to the point where anyone with common sense would be paralyzed with fear, to loving, almost motherly like. Xefros would be inclined to trust her more if it wasn’t for the fact his face still hurt from being hurled against the floor by that very same clown. Though if he said no, she might do it again.

“Yeah, I guess it sounds sort of nice in comparison to being beat up by someone so… you? N-not that I’m insulting you or anything! You’re very, very... Clownly.” Chahut leaned in close. Close enough for Xefros to feel her pusher beat and the breath on his face. “You promising that, boy? I’m not letting you get out of this once you agree.” 

Xefros gulped. Pretty much anything seemed better than being beaten within an inch of his life again. Without thinking too much about it, he nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah, just please don’t hurt me again.”

Chahut promptly swooped up the rustblood into her arms, startling the rustblood enough to make him yelp. Xefros was confused when they started to move, but was still too terrified to question the clown. Chahut looked over at Marvus and winked, which Marvus responded with a thumbs up. “H-hey, where are we going? I thought you wanted me to impress you o-or something? Can’t I do that here?” Xefros stuttered, clinging onto Chahut perhaps a bit too tightly. “Oh, don’t worry, you’ll still be doing that.” Chahut smiled warmly, before her voice turned to a whisper. 

“But not in front of poor, sweet, little Karako.”

Xefros became completely horrified when he realized what exactly Chahut meant as she kicked down the door to one of the sleeping quarters. Before he could say or do anything in protest, Chahut nonchalauntly threw Xefros onto the huge, purpleblood-sized couch and locked the door behind her. Xefros started to freak out, looking around the room for any possible means to run as fast as he could away from this clown car, but of course, the cart that had the trolls highest on the hemospectrum would also have the most secure private respiteblocks. Even came with a pretty fancy looking lock. Great.

“Hey, uh, Chahut, w-was it?” Xefros tried his best to sound like he wasn’t more terrified than he’s ever been in his life, poorly. “I’m not sure about-”

“Motherfucker, you promised. Ain’t no change in plans happening now, whether you’re into it or not.”

Chahut leaned down to aggressively grab the others face, tugging it closer to her own. “If you know what's good for ya, you’ll shut up now and be a good little toy for me, lowblood.”

Xefros wanted to say something, anything to try and make the huge clown change her mind, but before he could think of anything to stay her mouth was already on his. Xefros made an attempt to pull away, completely failing when Chahut grabbed the back of his head and tugged him into her lips. Xefros knew better then to struggle against a highblood, but every part of his body was telling him ‘ No, no, get off, scratch her, bite her, anything, just get away from her’

He tried to claw at Chahut’s back, but he could barely leave a mark on her, let alone fight her off. Teeth clashing, Chahut forced her tongue into the rustie’s mouth and down his throat. Damn Purpleblood’s long ass tongues. Xefros gagged, being completely and utterly disgusted by the act. Kicking, squirming, any forms of fighting back eventually faded as Xefros went limp and just started to cry. It hurt, a lot. Being tongue fucked in the throat by a giant clown.

But…

Xefros crossed his legs, feeling his bulge start to squirm out of it’s sheath. He was completely and utter ashamed that something in his stupid rust think pan was actually aroused by this. Chahut took note of how restless Xefros was getting and backed off, panting heavily and whipping the strands of saliva connecting them away with her arm. 

“Already turned on? Damn, I thought it would take more than a little tongue play to get you all randy. Though I suppose I shouldn’t have expected more from such an adorable, wimpy rustie such as yourself.” Chahut leaned over and grabbed something from a nearby shelf that she reached with ease. Not expecting Xefros to comply, she tore off his pants with vigor and watched as Xefros tried to close his legs, which was easily blocked by Chahut simply placing her knee on the smaller one’s thigh. She placed the thing she retrieved onto his sheath before his bulge could fully slip out. It clicked onto Xefros’ skin painfully, (well, “clicked” wouldn’t be the right word, more like bit.) and locked into place. Xefros freaked out for a second, not sure what exactly Chahut just put on him. “Oh, relax, rustie. It’s just a sheath sticker. Are you really so fucking vanilla that you’ve never seen one before?” She scoffed. “It’ll just keep that bulge o’ yours trapped in your sheath until I take it off.” This, expectedly, did not at all calm Xefros’ nerves. He went to try to force the sheath sticker off, only for chahut to grab his wrist hard enough to almost break it. “Bitch, open up your damn ears. I said when I take it off. And I’ll be taking it off when this here mother fucker is satisfied. Hear me, Sweet pea? Now give me your damn hips.” These pet names were getting more and more condescending. Xefros was grabbed by the waist and hips lifted up to her mouth. She gave his nook a couple of feverish licks, reveling at the small ones adorable squeaks that he tried to hide. 

“Aww, look at you. This your first time?” 

Xefros closed his eyes, trying to be anywhere but here.

“Hmm. Maybe with that moirail you mentioned earlier?” Chahut teased. She recognized that she got a reaction out of him with that, Xefros looking up at Chahut with big puppy dog eyes. She was surprised for a moment, but then broke into a grin as she went down onto Xefros’ nook one again. “D-Don’t-” Xefros murmured, suppressing a moan. “Don’t bring Dammek into this…” 

“I think I’ll bring up whatever I want, sunshine.” Chahut didn’t bother to lift her head away from Xefros’ nook as she spoke.

“You two fuck around often? How filthy, pailing you moirail. And here I was thinking you were just a sweet, helpless little thing. But you’re really a slut who’ll suck anyone’s bulge if it means getting off, huh? Ever if it’s your own damn moirail…” Chahut snickered. “Filthy. Absolute degenerate.”

Xefros struggles against Chahut with renewed vigor, fat tears falling down his face. It was a useless fight, but he couldn’t let himself completely give up.

“N-no! I’m not a slut! It’s- Things are complicated, alright? You don’t know anything about me and Dammek, now let me-” Xefros was cut off by his own moan as Chahut let her tongue sink into Xefros’ nook. How exactly she managed to hit all the right spots almost immediately, Xefros had no idea. He cried harder, feeling his hips buck into Chahut’s mouth on their own. Chahut’s tongue was almost as big as an average lowblood bulge, the thought horrified Xefros as he imagined how big exactly her actual bulge is.

Chahut pulled away, nice and slow so Xefros could really feel it. She licked any remaining genetic material off of her mouth with her terribly long tongue. Oh, yes. She was going to greatly enjoy slamming her bulge all the way to the base into this poor rustie.

“Left you speechless there, huh?”

Xefros rolled his head back and cried even harder. Out of frustration at himself and anger at the clown for doing this to him. “Please, I can’t…” Xefros bawled out. Chahut completely ignored his cries, starting to strip herself. It was very much so not sexy, the way she striped, it was way too casual and way too comfortable. 

“Come on, play-thing, say hi to your new master.” 

Xefros hesitantly looked down, which he regretted immediately when he saw just how huge she was. He heard highbloods were huge, but nothing like this. The thing was nearly as big as his forearm, and just as thick, if not thicker at the base. Jegus, this is it, he’s going to die. Death by giant clown bulge that tears him apart from the inside out. Xefros just slumps back. Might as well except his fate. Out of all the ways rustbloods are brutally taken out, this by far has got to be the worst. Chahut grabbed Xefros by his horns, positioning him properly over her bulge. “Look at you, your nook is leaking. Practically begging for my bulge.” Xefros shook his head weakly. “N-no, Chahut, please, I’ll do anything, Y-you can beat me up again, I can give you a hand job, just please, that thing isn’t going to fit-!” His breath hitched when he felt Chahut grind her bulge up against his entrance, clearly not interested in anything he had to offer.

“You already agreed, fraid’ you’re just gonna have to bite your tongue and-” Chahut grabbed a hold of her bulge, letting the tip sink into Xefros’ entrance. “-Take it.” Chahut had some mercy, she wasn’t going to slam her bulge in all at once. Afterall, she would hate to break her toy right away like that. She gently rocked her hips, trying to get Xefros used to the feeling, before slowly sinking down deeper, inch by inch.

Xefros desperately tried to hold back his noises, forgetting to breath in the process. His face started to turn red, and he felt his vision swimming before a slap to the face quickly snapped him out of it. “For fucks sake, little red, you gotta breath sometime.” Chahut snarled, snapping her hips into Xefros, forcing another few inches into the tiny troll. Xefros could feel the bulge prodding at his seedflap, scared shitless by the idea that Chahut was gonna try and push past it. He’s never gotten anything that deep before, he’s not even sure if it’s entirely safe or even possible. However, something in the back of his thinkpan that was telling him how good it felt with a bulge just poking at it. Xefros pushed those thoughts away. No, this doesn’t feel good. You’re not gonna let this highblood win.

“Shit, motherfucker, you sure feel tight as hell… Surprised your slutty lowblood nook is still so tight after so many uses.” Chahut moaned out. She started to fuck Xefros with earnest now, smiling as he started to uncontrollably moan out. Chahut was still careful not to penetrate his seedflap, but it was admittedly getting harder and harder to contain herself.

“Fuck- yeah… You like that? Nothin’ but a dumb little toy for me… Let yourself go, already. I can feel your sweet nook clenching onto me every time I pull out. Your body knows its place, a pathetic little lowblood meant to serve people like me.” Chahut slowed her thrusts, leaning in close to Xefros’ ear. “Come on, wiggler. Scream for me. Tell me how much you want me to ruin that nook o’ yours.”

Xefros found his arms wrapping around the clown’s neck, pulling her closer. “Nnh, M’not- It hurts-” Xefros could feel his bulge desperately straining against the sheath sticker, throbbing and squirming inside of his sheath. God, he didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted to cum so badly. “F-fuh-uck…” Xefros sniffled, sobbing out without restraint. 

“Love hearing those miraculous sounds you make, red. Bet you’d love it if I called Marvus in here and let him take your mouth. Or, we could work open your chute and fuck you from both ends at the same time. Watch you squirm, lose your mind. Fill you so full of purple that you’ll look like a pregnant hoofbeast.” Chahut humping got sharper as her mouth got dirtier. Clowns really do have no shame. Grabbing onto Xefros’ head, she forced him to lay in place as she slammed the rest of her bulge into Xefros’ nook and past his seedflap. Xefros screamed out. He could feel every last inch of her bulge forcing itself as deep as it could go. It was way too huge, actually causing a very noticeable bump to appear in Xefros’ belly. His tongue rolled out, and Chahut didn’t bother to pull back, instead choosing to grind her hips against the other's tiny pelvis. “Shit, you actually took the whole thing… Hah, don’t worry, I’ll be filling you up real quick.” Xefros panicked at that. It wasn’t until now that he realized there is no bucket in this room. Even if there was, Chahut clearly had no intentions of pulling out any time soon. “Wait! You can’t-” Without warning, Chahut pulled back before slamming her bulge all the way to the base once again, and unloading herself inside of Xefros. She was silent when she came, instead grasping onto Xefros and holding so hard it stung. Xefros was screaming out a variety of lewd sounds and curses, feeling his nook swell with the amount of genetic material Chahut dumped into him. There was way too much. When Xefros’ nook couldn’t handle anymore, it started to leak out from in between Chahut’s bulge, much to Chahut’s dismay. It took two minutes for Chahut’s load to finally slow down and come to a stop, and Xefros let out a sigh of relief. His momentary relief was shattered when Chahut started to thrust again, not bothering to let Xefros catch his breath, let alone empty himself out.

“Y-You said I could go when-!”

“I said you could go when i’m satisfied.” Chahut cooed. “And we’re gonna be here,” Thrust. “Doing this ,” Fuck. “For a very, very long time.”

Xefros shivered. 

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on something, anything else but this. But all he could feel was the throbbing of his bulge inside of his sheath. It stung as much as it felt so, so good. After one particularly hard thrust, Xefros felt his bulge throb one more time, before unloading inside of his own sheath. Sheaths were not meant to be stretched and expanded out the same way nooks are.

“FUCK! Fuck- Fuck- Chahut- Oh my gog please it hurts, it hurts so badly, ple-ease…!” Xefros cried out. It took Chahut a minute to realize what was wrong, but as soon as she did, she smiled and fucked into Xefros even harder then before. “I’m not letting you relieve yourself until you tell me what you are, sweet peach.”

This is what finally pushed Xefros past his breaking point.

“Oh fuck me- I’m a stupid little lowblood whore, please, it hurts, shit- I-I’ll let you keep fucking me all you want, destroy me, just please take off the sheath sticker-”

Chahut was satisfied with that. She slowed her thrusts down to a halt, grabbing the sheath sticker and with a soft “click,” it popped off and Xefros’ bulge immediately flopped out alongside his (considerably smaller) load of genetic material. Xefros went crazy with relief, shaking harder than he ever has in his life. 

“Ch-ah-hut-!!” He cried out, grinding his nook as to try and get the bulge deep inside of him again. “Fuck me- I wanna cum again- I can’t take it anymore!” Xefros pleaded.

“There we go… Such a good little toy.” Chahut praised. “You’re so adorable. All you needed was a good pailing to remind you where you belong, huh? You lowbloods always submit so easily…” Chahut quickly broke into the rhythm of pulling her bulge all the way out to the tip, before slamming it all the way to the back of Xefros’ seedflap. Genetic material from Chahut’s last load leaked out with each thrust, getting everywhere on the couch. It was hot, and messy, and wet, and so, so, so good. Xefros started to rock himself in time of each thrust, letting the pleasure completely consume him.

“This is the real reason you came all the way to the clown car, isn’t it? You just wanted some clown to fuck you into submission. Maybe you want to stay my pet, forever. I can take you to clown church and let everyone have their fill. Pailing you until there’s nothing let to pail.”

Xefros smiled, getting completely bulge drunk at this point. 

“T-thank you… I want to keep being used l-like a cheap bucket for any clown that offers! Oh my gog, I wanna keep cumming until I have no more genetic material to give, please… Break me, wreck me!” 

Xefros gasped as he felt Chahut release her second load in a row inside of him, this time most of the material spilling out and onto the couch. Still, it felt so good and so taboo to have another troll dump their material into him. It was such a massive waste, and it felt so good. He whined when Chahut pulled out completely, letting the material gush out of his nook. It feels just as good coming out as it did coming in. Xefros comes again soon after, absolutely screaming his head off like he was being culled. Thank gog for the soundproof respiteblock. After he was completely empty, Chahut squirmed her bulge back into Xefros, this time not moving and just enjoying the feeling of Xefros’ walls clenching so tightly onto him. Xefros reached out and grabbed one of Chahut’s breasts, wrapping his mouth around on of her nipples. Chahut laughed, sitting up so she could pull Xefros onto her lap and stroke his hair. 

“Maybe if you’re good and ride my bulge, I’ll actually invite the other three clowns in and let them have their way with you.”

Xefros nodded, mumbling a soft “mm-hmm” through his currently occupied mouth.

Gog, Dammek would be ashamed of him for letting a highblood control him like this.

Maybe Xefros doesn’t care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make continuations to this.


End file.
